The new girl
by Bubbles-Fan123
Summary: There's a new girl in the school of the powerpuff girls but what is she hiding? Is evil like the girls expect or is it something different. Yeah I suck it summarys... This is my first story so please don't hate! The second chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I had the idea fort his story when I was at school so I decided to write it!**

**I hope you enjoy it ^^**

**Blossom's POV.**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock and I went out of my bed.

I putted some clothes and went to the bathroom.

Getting my brush I brushed my hair until it looked perfect and put it in a pigtail with my red bow.

I walked downstairs, going into the kitchen I saw my sister Bubbles she was making breakfast.

"Heey what are you making?" I said with a smile.

"Hi Blossom." She said smilling to me. "I'm making pancakes."

"Isn't Buttercup down yet?" I asked my bubbly sister.

"No I don't think so, you know her she likes to sleep out." She awnserd.

"I guess I should wake her up then." I said while going upstairs.

I knew Buttercup wasn't a morning person at all so she's gonna be grumpy when I wake her from her 'peaceful' slumper, like always.

I wonderd how long she would sleep when no one would wake her up….maybe the whole day? Probally.

Opening Buttercup's door I saw her sleeping.

"What a suprise she's sleeping." I said sarcasticly to myself.

I walked towards her and thought how I should wake her up.

She wasn't easy to wake up so at had to be something loud.

Mmm….I got it!

I grab a mega phone and scream/say "Wake up Buttercup!"

She opend her eyes in flash looking for the one who had rudly awaken her just now when she saw me she groaned and trowd a pillow my way.

"Did you have to do it like this?" She said grumpy. "I wanna sleep" She said while trowing her blanket over her head.

"I know you wanna but if you don't come out you'll be late for school." I said to her.

She groaned again. "Why do I have to go to school anyway?" She told me tired.

"Because you can learn things there." I said smart as the sister I am.

"But I don't wanna learn things!" She awnserd.

"If you don't come downstairs you won't get the pancakes Bubbles made." I told to her walking away.

I knew I got her she couldn't refuse the food Bubbles made.

I went downstairs again sitting by the table waiting for Buttercup to come downstairs.

And of course after some second my green sister came dashing downstairs sitting on the table.

"Where are the pancakes?" She asked.

"Right here!" Bubbles awnserd while walking to us with the pancakes.

After we ate we packed our bags.

"I wonder when the professer is coming back" Bubbles said.

The professer has left a week ago for his work.

"Yeah me to" I said to her.

"The same here" Buttercup said.

After having or bags packed we went to school flying.

We landed by the entrance.

We heard someone calling us it was or friend Robin Snyder.

"Hi Robin!" Bubbles said happy to her.

"Heey Robin." I said.

"What's up Robin?" Buttercup said.

"Have you girls heard it there a new girl comming to our school today!" She told us happy.

"I new girl?" Bubbles asked.

"Since when do you now?" I asked curious.

"And why the fuck didn't we now about it?!" Buttercup said looking angry.

Buttercup didn't like being late informed about something.

"Buttercup language!" I told her.

"Maybe it was because you girls where fighting a monster that day." She said.

"Yeah probally" I awnserd.

"Let's go inside" Robin said.

"Okay" My sisters and I said at the same time.

We walked into the school and went to or classes.

**Bubbles POV:**

I went to class with my sisters Robin didn't have this class though.

I was so excited I couldn't wait to meet the new girl!  
I hope we could be friends and I wanna know what she likes and with her favorite color is.

I just can't stop thinking about probally having new friend!

The teacher spoke up and the whole class went silent.

I was in English class right now Mrs. Dunken the teacher spoke up about a new student.

That must be the new girl she's talking about I wonder with she looks like.

"Students please welcome our new student miss. Stone" when she finished someone walked inside she was wearing a grey hoodie that covered her face althought you could see a little piece of blonde hair, she was wearing blue pants with black boots and by the looks of it she didn't really have a expresion atleast with I could see of it, she didn't really look like the nicest kind off girl.

She stood infront of the class not looking up not even once "Hello…." I heard her say not hearing any emotion in her voice as she spoke.

"Alright Miss. Stone you can take a seat now" Mrs Dunken told her.

She walked towards me taking a seat before me I wonder what her face looks like maybe dangerous looking with piercings, that wouldn't suprise me that much.

Althought she seems like a mean person I can't help but feel that there is something else about something she not showing, and i'm going to find out what.

**Yush the first chapter is done!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the PPG!**

**Bubbles POV**

**Some classes later**~

Finally it's lunch time!

I was getting hungry.

I was walking towards to cafeteria until my eyes spotted something or someone should I say.

It was her it was the same girl from English class the girl that was wearing a hoodie hiding her face.

But why was she doing that?

The thought kept returning to me.

I had to find out it was weird but I wanted to find out so badly.

Without thinking a walked towards her, seeing she was all alone eating her lunch by the staircase I felt kinda sorry for her.

This was my change to find out why she is hiding her face I thought while walking closer.

"Hi!" I said probally as happy as possible.

She looked up but not saying anything.

It made me feel uneasy.

After a long silence I decided she wasn't going to anwser me so I spoke again.

"I am Bubbles I was in English class with you." I spoke trying to sound happy.

She didn't react after some time she just nodded.

Just a nod well this wasn't going very well.

I decided to try again.

"What is you're name?" I asked hoping she was going to awnser.

There was a long silence again I decided she wasn't going to awnser and wanted to walk away but just at that moment she anwserd.

"Amy" Her voice was harsh and it sounded more like a whisper but still she awnserd me that is atleast some progress.

"That's a beautiful name" I told her.

I really meant it it was beautiful.

I hoped she was going to say something again but I wasn't in luck instead she just looked it the ground.

I guess I should go before lunch is over.

She isn't going to anwser me anyway.

So I walked away back to my destination the cafeteria.

When I walked around the corner I heard something I didn't think I would hear.

"Thank you.." I heard in a whisper and kinder voice.

I knew who said it but it still suprised me because I wasn't excepting a reply at all.

And because if it I was smilling like crazy.

I felt proud because she replyed.

I walked in the cafetaria still smilling.

**Blossom's POV**

I was sitting at a lunch table in the cafeteria with Buttercup who was eating a hamburger.

I had one to but I wasn't eating.

"Heey Buttercup do you know where Bubbles is?" I asked her.

She stopped eating and looked at me.

"I have no idea" She said "Maybe she is talking to a teacher...anyway she'll probally be here soon so don't worry about it."

She was right I shouldn't worry so much she will be here any minute.

I noticed Buttercup was eating again and I decided to take a bite from my hamburger to.

Sometime later Bubbles walked inside and walked towards us I noticed she was smilling.

Buttercup rised her eyebrow and asked.

"Why are you so happy?"

Something must of happend to make her this happy.

"No reason just in a happy mood" She told Buttercup.

Althought i'm not sure she's talking the truth I didn't seem that important so I dropped it.

Buttercup and Bubbles where talking about something but I wasn't paying atention instead my thoughts kept wandering back to that new girl in my English class.

It was weird but I had a bad feeling about her.

She wasn't social and her first name was a mystery to.

It looks like she doesn't even wan't to be here.

Suddendly I was brought out of thought when Buttercup said my name and I decided to listen what they where talking about.

**~Lunch is over.**

I walked towards my next class it was History it was a fun class but still not my favourite.

When I walked inside I saw that there weren't much people inside yet although I noticed someone who I saw before in English class to be excact.

It was the new girl she was sitting in a seat writing maybe?

All I know that she had a pen and was writing or maybe drawing with it?

noticed she was sitting near my seat near the window and looked outside sometimes.

I sat down at my seat grabbing my History books and opening them.

I worked on History until everyone was inside I always did that way I would be sure to get it all done before class ends and wouldn't have more homework then I already had.

I did it in every class it was just a handy thing expecialy for people who didn't like homework.

I looked over at her she was still writing or whatever she was doing.

Then I looked out of the window seeing people on the sport field.

It must be the gym class.

It looked like everyone was inside right now.

The teacher started talking and normally I would be listening but for some strange reason I wasn't instead I was looking over at the girl wondering what she was doing.

I was like I needed to know and well I really was wondering about it.

But I need to pay attention so I looked at the teacher who was explaining something.

**Buttercup's POV**

I was done with gym class and had changed my clothes already.

I had free period right now which meant no learning!

I was walking to the schoolyard where I would meet up with my sister who had free period to.

I saw them standing by a tree waiting for me so I walked to them.

"Hi Buttercup!" Bubbles said happy when she saw me.

"Heey" I said back to her.

Blossom didn't say anything though I wonder why.

"Heey leadergirl!" I said to her.

Suddendly she shook out of her trance.

"Hey Buttercup" She said back to me.

"Why weren't you talking?" I asked "You seemed to be staring at something."

"Oh I just noticed someone." She awnserd back.

I looked at the direction she was looking to just a second ago and noticed someone sitting against the school wall with a stack of paper writing something atleast it seemed like it.

I noticed directly who she was she was the new girl from English class one of the only classes my sisters and I have together.

Bubbles looked at the direction to noticing the girl.

"Heey it's Amy." She said.  
I was confused how did Bubbles know her name Blossom probally wonderd it to because she was looking at Bubbles with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you know her name?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Bubbles kept silent for a second.

"I asked her." She said "And she told me."

"You mean she actually spoke to you?" Blossom asked her.

"Yeah she did." She anwserd back.

I couldn't believe it I never heard her speak after the introduction and now she had spoken with Bubbles!

"What the fuck is she doing anyway?" I asked my sisters.

"I was trying to figure that out in History class." Blossom said.

So she had History class with Blossom together.

"I thought she was writing something." She continued.

Writing I was thinking that to.

"But why does she keep looking towards us while doing so?" Bubbles asked confused.

I looked back at her seeing she was actually looking at us and then writes something.

"Weird...Maybe she is an...enemy?" Blossom said lightly shocked. "It could explain it"

"Anyway let's just be careful around her" She continued.

"You got it leadergirl!" I said.

**I hoped you enjoyed reading!**

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
